The way of the young tigress
by AleCrazy
Summary: Con un Seigen alejado de la Isla Tsuchimikado y una Mayura que recién comienza a trazar su camino. Ambos serán sacudidos, por los pecados que se dieron hace mucho tiempo. Y Seigen verá como su pasado ha vuelto para cobrar venganza y entenderá lo que alguna vez, su enemigo jurado le dijo antes de desaparecer. "Los hijos pagan por los pecados de sus padres".
1. SIPNOSIS

**SINOPSIS****:**

La _Isla Tsuchimikado, una isla remota que no se encuentra en los mapas. El lugar donde se encuentra el Cuartel General de la Unión Exorcista; creada por Abe no Seimei en la milenaria batalla contra el "Rey de las Impurezas". Siendo considerada la primera línea de batalla._

_Esta isla se encuentra protegida por las 12 Casas, estas son las Familias de los Comandantes Celestiales, personas que fueron elegidos para pelear al lado de los Shikigamis que Abe no Seimei creo para enfrentar al Rey de las Impurezas en su momento, dirigidos por la Familia Tsuchimikado, una familia que a creencia de todos desciende del mismísimo Abe no Seimei, pocos conocen la verdad._

_Pero dentro de las 12 Casas, hay una casa que debe pagar por los platos sucios, llevar la pesada cruz de tener que quitar la vida de sus compañeros e incluso familia, personas que viven en la oscuridad, que reciben el repudio, temor y odio de todos aquellos a los que lastimaron indirectamente con tal de proteger a la isla. Esta es la Casa Amawaka._

_Siempre sufrirán por las atrocidades a las que fueron obligados a hacer con tal de preservar la paz dentro de la isla, incluso cuando muchos consideran que esa imagen ya es cosa del pasado gracias a las acciones del Noveno Líder, Seigen Amawaka. Muchos ignoran, que el odio hacia ellos aún persiste y que sólo esperan la oportunidad para actuar. _

_Una oportunidad que al fin salió a relucir, cuando Mayura Amawaka llegó a la isla._


	2. PRÓLOGO

**PRÓLOGO**

La pobre luz que les proveía las antorchas estratégicamente puestas en las paredes, evitaba que fueran engullidos por la oscuridad que provenía de la cueva. El sonido reinaba fue interrumpido por el eco perpetuo que provenía del impactos de las gotas de la torrencial lluvia que se desarrollaba a las fuera del lugar, era lo único que se escuchaba ante el gran silencio incómodo que proponía la escena a la que ese grupo de personas atestiguaban.

Dos figuras se hallaban en el centro, uno postrados sobre sus rodillas flexionando su cuerpo, sus brazos intentando sostener la parte delantera de su cuerpo, su pecho se movía rápidamente ante la intención de recobrar el aliento y su mirada levantada, mirando fijamente a la persona frente a ella, una mandíbula apretada, dejando ver sus dientes apretados demostrando la ira que contenía y el gran ceño fruncido que notaba claramente a pesar de la sangre que la bañaba verticalmente.

Por otro lado, la persona frente a ella tenía una pose muy relajada, vestido con un traje completamente negro además de una casaca con una capucha que cubría su cabeza, en su mano derecha se podía apreciar las garras negras listas para atacar si era necesario y una máscara de tigre que cubría su rostro, y aun así uno podría estar seguro que hay una mirada indiferente en su rostro.

-Te dejaré vivir –habló la persona frente a él.

-Y que te siga ciegamente no me parece –contraataco, destilando ira en cada palabra pronunciada.

-Es mejor a que seas expulsado.

-Prefiero mil veces eso, a que tener que obedecerte como una polilla a la luz.

-¿Polilla a la luz? –Se escuchó la burla en su frase, eso lo hizo enojar más.

Reuniendo toda la energía que tenía, sintiendo como el dolor se intensificaba a cada movimiento comenzó a levantarse lentamente, sin quitar su mirada de él bajo la atenta mirada de los presentes. Cuando pudo estar sobre sus dos pies, escupió con veneno, odio e ira sus palabras.

-Eres un gatito asustado, que no desea que su mujer sepa la clase de escoria que eres –paró a recobrar un poco de aire antes de seguir –. Tanto miedo tienes que no trajiste a tu cría a la isla.

Todos los presentes quedaron estupefactos al ver cómo se atrevía a tocar un tema prohibido entre ellos, de hacerlo su destino era peor que la muerte.

-Lo que yo haga con mi hija es MI asunto.

-No cuando… esa niña será la que algún día nos lidere –el aire le faltaba.

-Ella no será líder de nada. No entrará a esta vida.

-Eso dices tú… Pero los enemigos del clan Amawaka son cientos, miles… No podrás protegerla de todos.

-Mientras viva, nadie le pondrá un dedo encima –dijo con firmeza.

-Ja… ¿Eso crees? –Preguntó mientras se erguía ante la atenta mirada de todos. Inhalo todo lo que pudo, antes de comenzar a decir, las palabras que lo condenarían –. Sí tanto miedo tienes, ¿por qué no mejor, tienes otra cría? Esta vez con una de la is-

Se vio interrumpido por un potente puñetazo que lo lanzó para atrás, al tocar el suelo sólo pudo sentir un pitido infernal que inundaba su cabeza, noto que su mirada estaba borrosa y había perdido la noción de donde estaba.

El causante de su estado, se acercó a paso decidido y con notable enojo. A su alrededor nadie se atrevía a respirar, sólo una persona entre ellos lo vio enojado de esa manera, y sabe mejor que nadie lo que puede pasar.

Llegó al aún desorientado hombre en el suelo y con fuerza lo agarró con su mano izquierda del cuello su casaca negra y lo acercó sin reparo a él.

-Estas muerto –era una confirmación. Apretó con más fuerza su agarre –, no te preocupes, nadie lamentará tu muerte.

Levantó la mano derecha, donde reposaban las garras negras y ante la vista de todos prosiguió la ejecución. Sin embargo, antes que este impactara en él, un ataque por su espalda lo obligo a detenerse y soltar al hombre.

El grupo y ambos hombres, dirigieron su mirada de dónde provino el ataque y vieron cinco individuos, uno flexionado dando a entender que él fue el autor del ataque.

-Nos disculpamos, Seigen Amawaka –habló el más alejado de todos –, pero no dejaremos que ejecutes a uno de los nuestros.

Seigen dirigió su mirada hacia el hombre en el suelo, notó una sonrisa llena de satisfacción y malicia observando a sus salvadores.

-¿Uno de los suyos, dices? –Preguntó sarcásticamente, mientras invocaba las garras negras en su mano izquierda –. Hasta donde tengo entendido, él es uno de los míos y estaba a punto de ejecutarlo.

-Siento decirlo, pero él desde hace mucho dejo de servir a la familia Amawaka.

-Es como dice, L-Í-D-E-R –dijo mientras se ponía de pie y encararlo.

-Tú… de aquí no saldrás vivo.

-Ya lo veremos.

-¡CUIDADO! –La alerta no fue a tiempo, cuando sintió como uno de los individuos intentaba atravesarlo.

De repente, todos los presentes comenzaron a atacar a los cinco individuos. Excepto una, quien se acercó a donde estaba Seigen y de inmediato fue a ayudarlo con la herida.

-Es superficial –dijo cuándo se acercó a él –. Yuzuru ocúpate del otro.

-Pero, Seigen hay que tra-

-Es más importante detenerlo a él, si las cosas van por lo que creo que van –respiró, encontrando las palabras que no deseaba pronunciar –. Mayura estará en peligro por el resto de su vida, tan sólo tiene unos meses de vida. No es justo que sufra eso.

Yuzuru lo miró con seriedad, entiende su posición como padre. Y está de acuerdo, que a Mayura hay que protegerla, no sólo por ser la hija del líder de la familia, sino por ser la futura líder de la familia, aun cuando Seigen se oponga.

-Lo entiendo.

Yuzuru se paró y se dirigió al hombre que trataba ponerse en pie para escapar durante el caos, cuando se acercaba, él la miró y se abalanzó hacia ella en defensa. Ambos cayeron al suelo, y comenzaron a forcejear antes que un tercero intervino a favor del hombre, empujándola y propiciándole una certera patada en la nuca, dejándola inconsciente de manera casi inmediata.

-Andando, Seigen no se quedará mucho tiempo con los brazos cruzados –mencionó mientras lo ayudaba a levantarse –. Tenías que quedarte más tiempo, ¿no?

-Era la única manera de confirmar el nacimiento de su heredera.

-Aun así fue muy riesgoso.

-Lo sé, pero ya no hay que preocuparnos. La parte difícil ya está hecha.

-¿Eso crees? –Ambos voltearon ante la tercera voz a sus espaldas.

Parado a sus espaldas estaba Seigen, ya sin la máscara. Ahora se podía apreciar, las ojeras que resaltaban bajos sus ojos, su ceño fruncido, señal clara de su enojo, y una sonrisa vacía. En sus manos se mostraban las garras negras, listas para atacarlos.

Ninguno perdió el tiempo y busco atacar, siendo el vencedor Seigen al dar un zarpazo con su garra derecha cortándoles a ambos en pecho, la sangre se hizo casi de inmediato presente creando un charco a rodillas de cada uno.

-Ahora –su voz resonó, ambos sintieron escalofríos solo escucharlos –. Quédense quietos para cortarles las cabezas, ¿entendido?

Se acercó dispuesto a acabar con todo de una vez, pero no contó con que ambos en un acto de desesperación le lanzaran pequeñas rocas que sirvieron como una distracción de un segundo para que uno de los dos, lograran invocar una pequeña daga que la lanzó directo a él.

Seigen se puso en posición para desviarla, pero antes de que chocara con él, esta exploto creando una luz potente seguida de una nube de humo que cubrió a todos en la cueva.

-¡YA ESTOY HARTO! –Bramó lleno de ira y recordando los letales, sanguinarios e inhumanos entrenamientos de su padre, los localizó antes que se escaparan.

Se impulsó con todas sus fuerza, saliendo de manera veloz de la nube ante la incertidumbre de los que estaban escapando, y siguiendo su instinto enterró su garra derecha en el cuerpo del hombre, causante de todo, atravesándolo sin mostrar remordimiento, dándole una mirada vacía, una mirada que un miembro del letal grupo asesino Ritsu posee.

-Morirás –era una orden, mientras veía como sus compañeros lo alejaban de él, forzando a que las garras salieran de él. Dejando que la sangre brotara desenfrenadamente.

Con lo poco de conciencia que le quedaba lo miró y antes de desvanecerse pronunció una verdad absoluta para los hijos de la familia Amawaka.

-L-los … h-hijos… pagan por los… pe-pec-cados de sus padres, Seigen.


	3. CAPÍTULO 1

**CAPÍTULO 1:**

Amanecía y poco a poco los rayos del sol comenzaban a bañar a la Isla Tsuchimikado, isla de los onmyouji, anunciando el inicio de un nuevo día. Poco a poco los residentes de aquel lugar, despertaban y se preparaban para comenzar su día, todas excepto una.

Rodeada de una brumosa niebla, pues el sol aún no llegaba a su posición. Se encontraba una figura femenina encorvaba, con sus manos apoyadas en sus rodillas, agachando la mirada; vestía ropa deportiva: zapatillas blancas, pantalones deportivos negros, polo blanco deportivo y una chaqueta negra que estaba abierta hasta la mitad de su cierre.

El sudor caía por su frente, su ropa se pegaba producto de todo el sudor que produjo y su respiración buscaba desesperadamente regularse.

-Mayura-sama, hora del desayuno –una voz captó su atención y levantó la mirada.

-¡Yuzuru-san! –Respondió con clara alegría en su voz, mientras se erguía y se dirigía a la mujer.

Yuzuru Amawaka, la persona que la trajo a esta casa, enseño y apoyado desde un inicio; la prima del anterior líder del clan Amawaka y segunda al mando. Además de ser su tía y pilar importante en su vida.

-Veo que estuvo corriendo, pero no debería esforzarse mucho en su estado actual –El regaño era evidente en su voz, a lo que la joven no pudo más que sonreír nerviosamente.

-Bueno, es que es lo único que puedo hacer en mi condición –dijo mientras se rascaba la cabeza, en señal de nerviosismo.

-Aun así, su recuperación no ha finalizado y se le ordenó descanso total –la mujer la vio levantando una ceja y cruzando los brazos –. Debería tener más cuidado, los moretones aún no desaparecen.

-Lo sé, pero ya me estaba aburriendo –respondió encogiendo los hombros –. Igual sólo fueron diez vueltas, no es para tanto.

-Diez vueltas, alrededor de la propiedad… no es un "para tanto" –dijo con clara molestia en la voz, que la joven no pudo refutar al darse cuenta de lo arrinconada que estaba.

-Lo siento, no lo volveré a hacer.

-Por lo menos hasta que levanten las observaciones.

-Entiendo.

-Bien, primero dese una ducha y de ahí vamos a desayunar –mencionó dándose la vuelta e ingresando a la casa –. Jinya y los demás están esperándola, quieren comer con su líder.

-Incluso si soy la líder, me tratan más como su hermana menor.

-Bueno así la ven, es la princesa de esta casa –bromeó, mirándola del rabillo de su ojo.

-Jajajaja –reía con mucha alegría– Supongo que no puedo cambiarlo.

-Luego de esa herida, es normal que se porten de esta manera –el tono serio, le hizo entender la gravedad del asunto –. Especialmente, con el susto que nos dio.

-Bueno fue mi culpa –mencionó quitándose las zapatillas y poniéndose unas sandalias –No calculé bien el ángulo.

-Una herida es una herida, Mayura-sama –El tono que empleo esta vez fue serio y directo.

Mayura levantó la mirada y enseguida notó la preocupación en los ojos de su segunda al mando. Viendo esto decidió no refutar más, por lo que asintió mirándola fijamente.

-Iré a bañarme –informó mientras se dirigía a su cuarto, por un cambio de ropa.

-Muy bien, informaré a los demás –dijo mientras asentía, y se daba la vuelta para caminar por el sentido opuesto a ella.

Mayura miró su espalda hasta que la perdió en la esquina del pasillo.

-Fuuu…

El suspiro que había contenido desde que vio su mirada, escapó de sus labios. Levanto la mano buscando masajear su cuello, la creciente incomodidad que sintió hacia tan solo unos momentos hizo que le doliera.

Decidida a cambiar el ánimo que rodeaba a la casa desde su accidente, respiró profundamente y emprendió su camino a su cuarto. Buscando el mejor inicio del día que podía sentir que sería desde que se levantó esa mañana.

Al llegar a su dormitorio, entró de manera casual y fue a su ropero a conseguir su ropa de cambio. Y tan casual como no debería ser, inicio una casual conversación con la persona que se hallaba en su dormitorio.

-Para que te presentes de esta manera, ¿quiere decir que obtuviste resultados? –Preguntó de manera amena a la figura que se encontraba echada en su cama.

-Bueno, ¿no querías que fuera un secreto? –Contestó de manera burlona.

-Por supuesto –miró por el rabillo de su ojo –. Pero eso no quiere decir que debas entrar a mi cuarto así nomás. No cuando hay mucha tensión en estos momentos.

-Lo siento.

-Tú "lo siento" –imitó su tono –. No me parece sincero.

-Que graciosa –contestó de manera cortante, su actitud había cambiado radicalmente.

Mayura sonrió levemente ante su cambio de actitud, lo atrapó. Sintiendo las inmensas ganas de reír, se contuvo y se dio la vuelta. Encarando a la figura.

En su cama, se encontraba una figura negra, sus ropas oscuras, junto su casaca negra y la máscara que la enfrentaba; le daba una impresión peligrosa, pero a esas alturas ya estaba acostumbrada a ello.

-¿Y bien? –Lo interrogó a la vez que levantaba una ceja.

La figura se sentó en la cama y de su abrigo sacó un sobre color naranja, e hizo el amague de entregárselo. Mayura dejó su ropa y se acercó a tomar el sobre.

Mientras lo abría y revisaba su interior, la figura se tiraba en su cama como si fuera la suya.

-Esta cama es genial –mencionó – ¿Crees que puedas conseguirme una?

-Sí claro… la pedimos en internet –respondió distraídamente.

Mayura le dio la espalda, mientras leía detenidamente lo que le había traído. Se acercó a su escritorio y abrió un cajón donde guardo el sobre al dejar de leer la hoja.

-¿Notaste algo fuera de lo común? –Preguntó mientras cerraba el cajón.

-Nada de nada, pero… – Mayura volteó su mirada hacia él –. Lo que mencionaste antes, pasó.

Mayura cambió de expresión a una aburrida y sonrió con sorna, le hacía mucha gracia esta situación. La persona que a miraba, comenzó a tener cierto ¿temor? Hacia esa mirada, sabía que nada bueno traía su aparición.

-Bien, tenemos de dónde empezar –habló mientras tomaba su ropa.

-¿Cuál es el plan?

-Por ahora será sólo vigilancia, me gustaría actuar pero… –Miró el lado derecho de su cuerpo –. Sería imprudente en mi estado actual.

-Muy bien –suspiró antes de continuar – ¿sólo vigilar, no?

-Sí.

Mayura se encaminó hacia la puerta de su habitación y antes de irse, miró de soslayo a la figura que aún estaba en su cama.

-La próxima vez, que vengas a dar tu reporte no te quiero en mi cama.

Terminó la frase y salió de la habitación, dejando solo a la figura que esperó a que saliera del rango, para poder realizar lo que contuvo todo ese tiempo.

Soltar todo el aire que había contenido, liberando todo el miedo que había sentido cuando ella lo miró de esa manera y además, tragarse las ganas de huir de ese lugar de inmediato. Si deseaba que ella lo tomará en cuenta, no podía dejarse ver de esa manera por ella, no cuando está tan cerca de saber la verdad, su verdad.

Una vez que sintió que sus fuerzas volvían a su cuerpo, se levantó y salió de inmediato del cuarto, la mansión, los terrenos. Debía alejarse de esas personas, lo más pronto posible; tan mentalizado estaba en esa tarea que no vio como una persona lo vigilaba desde una ventana.

-Yo lo llamé, Jinya-san –una voz captó su atención, por lo que dirigió su mirada hacia dónde provenía –. No tienes de que preocuparte.

-Aun así, Mayura-sama –contestó mirándola – Son peligrosos.

-Son parte de nuestra familia –contestó de inmediato –. Además, no queremos que Yuzuru-san se enteré de esto.

Jinya, el líder de las casas afiliadas de la Casa Amawaka, la veía dubitativo, pero entendía su posición. Yuzuru ya estaba muy estresada resultado de la herida que sufrió su líder, otra cosa más podría hacerla colapsar.

-Imagino que esto tiene que ver con lo que encontramos en el almacén.

-Así es.

-Pero, ¿por qué es tan importante? –Preguntó – Solo fue una caja ¿verdad?

-Sí, pero no hay que olvidar que Yuzuru-san siempre las revisa –mencionó rascándose la punta de su nariz –. Si se entera que han estado robando suministros de combate durante su turno…

-Las cosas se tornaran feas –completó Jinya.

-Así es, por eso quiero acabar con esto.

-Cuando encuentre a los culpables, ¿qué hará? –fue genuina curiosidad la que sintió Mayura.

-Pues, sólo confrontarlos y el castigo –dijo ya dándose la vuelta y empezar a caminar –Puedes elegirlo tú.

Jinya sonrió ante esa respuesta y oportunidad dada por su líder. A la vez, que empezaba a caminar detrás de ella.

-Me parece justo –levantó las manos y chocó el puño derecho con su palma izquierda –. Les haré entender por las malas.

Mayura sonrió un poco incrédula, pero de acuerdo.

-Pero no tanta "fuerza" –hizo énfasis con sus dedos –. Igual no queremos que abandonen a la familia.

-Buen punto, pero igual seré duro.

-Jajajaja –rió en respuesta –. Vamos o Yuzuru-san vendrá a buscarnos.

-Sí –respondió antes de comenzar a caminar detrás de ella –.Hoy desayunaremos un festín.

-¿Festín? –Preguntó mientras giraba disimuladamente para verlo por el rabillo del ojo – En primer lugar, ¿cómo lograron hacer que los dejaran entrar a la cocina?

-Somos asesinos Mayura-sama. Hemos sido entrenados en el arte del silencio.

-¿Arte del sigilo? –Mencionó mientras se reía de sus ocurrencias – ¿Cómo?

-Vigilamos hasta que se fueron y sin hacer ruido preparamos las cosas del desayuno.

-¿Cómo se lo tomaron?

-Casi nos matan, lo bueno es que nos ayudaron un poco con la preparación.

-¿Poco?

-Diría un 50-50.

-Está bien –contestó no muy convencida, deteniéndose en un puerta –. Pues estoy ansiosa por probar un bocado.

Espero a que Jinya llegará a su posición y mirándolo con incredulidad mezclada con diversión por lo que acaba de contar, abrió la puerta que conectaba a la cocina. Cuando la abrió, vio una mesa llena de diferentes tipos de desayunos que existían alrededor del mundo; sentados a los costados se encontraban numerosos miembros de la familia Amawaka.

Frente a ellos se hallaban dos asientos libres, uno al extremo y el del lado derecho desde su punto de vista. A su lado izquierdo estaba sentada Yuzuru, la segunda al mando del clan, con una clara mirada que le decía que si no aparecían en ese momento, ella iría a buscarlos. Y eso, no es buen augurio para ellos.

-¡Mayura-sama! ¡Buenos días! –La voz de sus compañeros y miembros de su gran familia la saludaron.

Sonrió en respuesta, mientras se dirigía a su sitio en la mesa.

-Buenos días a todos –respondió al saludo al sentarse –. Jinya-san me dijo que el desayuno viene por iniciativa de ustedes.

Todos los jóvenes, adultos, tanto mujeres como hombres, porque sí podía bromear que toda la familia se sentó a desayunar a su lado, y podría acertar con su enunciado, se sonrojaron levemente ante sus palabras. Unos más que otros.

-Bueno… -Uno de los más jóvenes de la mesa habló, por lo que enfoco su mirada en él –. Creímos que Mayura-sama, bueno… Se podría sentir un poco sola, pues debido a su recuperación. No ha podido sentarse a comer con el escuadrón principal como normalmente lo hace, y bueno… esto… yo…

Mayura sonrió enternecida ante la preocupación mostrada por su familia. Yuzuru viendo eso, sonrió tranquilamente viendo que el plan fue un éxito total.

-Muchas gracias chicos –agradeció de corazón a todos los presentes –. Entonces, ¿empezamos?

-¡Sí! –Todos contestaron animadamente –. ¡Itadakimasu!

Comenzaron a comer animadamente el desayuno que prepararon con mucho esfuerzo para su líder. Todos parecían divertirse y así era, pero entre ellos Yuzuru se notaba algo intranquila.

Mayura se dio cuenta de inmediato y disimuladamente –Yuzuru-san, ¿pasa algo?

Yuzuru abrió los ojos y la miró, la duda era reflejada en sus ojos. Se notaba que se trataba de un asunto serio, por lo que tal vez no era el mejor momento de preguntar, además Jinya se había dado cuenta de lo que acontecía y se hallaba enfocado en ella.

Yuzuru abrió levemente los labio y pronunció lo que desde hace días rondaba por su mente.

-¿Mayura-sama, ha ocurrido algo con los suministros de la familia?

De inmediato ambos desviaron la mirada y se dispusieron a comer algo nerviosos, eso la hizo sospechar más, así que ahondo un poco más.

-Parece que Jinya, está enterado de lo que pasa –dijo mientras veía como los hombros de Jinya se tensaban.

-Bueno, ocurre algo… –Mayura intentaba explicarlo con las palabras adecuadas, especialmente porque era Yuzuru con quien hablaba –. Pero no es algo grave sólo que…

-¿Qué? –No pudo escuchar lo último, al escuchar un susurro.

-Lo que trato de decir es que… –Se notaba su nerviosismo a kilómetros –. Mira, Yuzuru-san si te lo digo te vas a enojar conmigo.

-Entonces admites que ignoraste las instrucciones del doctor.

Cuando escucharon eso, tanto Mayura como Jinya se miraron con cierta duda, pero a la vez con esperanza y como si se comunicaran telepáticamente. Intercambiaron una conversación mental destinada a su salvación.

_"Creo que Yuzuru-san cree que hice actividad física"_– Mayura comunicó a Jinya con la mirada.

_"Así es, no sé lo que crea… Pero hay que aprovechar esta oportunidad" _ –Confirmo asintiendo.

_"¡Bien! Tanteare el terreno" _–Informó a Jinya.

"¡_Muy bien!"_ –Apoyó a la idea.

Ambos se miraron por última vez, llenos de decisión confrontaron a Yuzuru. Quien sólo los veía analíticamente.

-Yuzuru-san –con mucho cuidado, comenzó a hablar –. Yo estuve en el almacén por algo.

-¿Puedo saber?

-Pues…

-En realidad, Mayura-sama estuvo entrenando conmigo. –Jinya intervino dándole credibilidad, a la falsa historia que se crearon los dos en cinco segundos. –Sabíamos que se molestaría, por eso no dijimos nada.

Yuzuru los miraba directamente y ellos por su parte, se morían del miedo bajo su mirada. Si no evitaban que se enteraran de lo que pasaba realmente, los iba a matar por ocultar algo tan importante.

-Mayura-sama, Jinya –dijo su nombre con firmeza –. Saben que esto podría haber traído consecuencias graves, si salía más lastimada ¿verdad?

-Lo sentimos –se disculparon sinceramente, mientras que por dentro celebraban a lo grande. Esquivaron una bala.

Mientras ellos se regodeaban y creaban una fiesta mental en celebración a su éxito, una tercera voz se alzó por lo otro, dando una simple, inocente y sobretodo curiosa pregunta que los dejo helado.

-Eso me recuerda, Mayura-sama. ¿Cómo va la desaparición de la caja de suministros de este mes?

Ambos pusieron una cara aburrida, y mientras lo veían sintieron la imperceptible fuerza emana de ¿molestia? Que provenía de su querida compañera, Yuzuru.

Y sintiendo esta aura, cerraron los ojos, dirigieron su mirada y antes de abrir los ojos. Ambos rogaron misericordia antes de enfrentarla, al verse descubiertos y seguros de que su castigo no sería para nada agradable.


	4. CAPÍTULO 2

**CAPÍTULO 2: **

La reunión era de lo más aburrido, no había temas que no hubiera oído antes. Mejorar barrearas, aumentar el nivel, crear nuevas estrategias, etc.

Como miembro de los Doce Comandantes, tenía la obligación de oír aquello, pero su mente ya de por sí estaba cansada. La reprimenda que Yuzuru-san fue digna de quedar en la historia y solo se salvó porque tenía esta reunión… Pobre Jinya-san, lo dejo solo.

Pero aunque parecía que no prestaba la atención necesaria, ella siempre escuchó atentamente y realmente no quería intervenir para salir rápido, pero lo que mencionó Comandante Celestial de la familia Zeze, bueno mejor dicho uno de los dos, no pudo evitar intervenir. El terreno al que se adentraban era suyo y no dejaría que hicieran lo que quisieran.

-¿Por qué te dejaría realizar mis tareas? –Preguntó de manera seria.

-¡Oh! Al fin decides participar –la burla era evidente –. Lo digo porque somos la mejor opción para esta misión.

-¿En serio? ¿Qué harás? –El sarcasmo aumento la tensión que se creó en ese momento.

-Somos la mejor opción, eres una niña que acaba de obtener un título. Deja que los adultos se encarguen, hasta que te vuelvas una.

Río con ironía, ante sus palabras.

-Entiendo –lo miró, una falsa sonrisa adornaba sus labios.

-Bien, ent-

-Pero –lo interrumpió con fuerza, todos en la reunión la miraron –. ¿Tienes una fachada perfecta para la desaparición de la familia?

La cara del joven cambió radicalmente ante su respuesta, a lo que el joven líder de los onmyoujis tuvo que toser para llamar la atención de todos los presentes.

-Amawaka-san –la llamó tratando de evitar que se dijera más de lo debido.

-Sólo estoy diciendo lo que debe tener, para realizar esta misión.

-Esto es una investigación –dijo el joven líder de los onmyoujis.

-Investigar, eliminar –comparó intencionalmente –. Es lo mismo.

-Con todo respeto, Amawaka-san –interrumpió el joven líder –, creo que lo mejor es callar.

Levantó las manos en señal de rendición, mientras una sonrisa cínica y llega de sarcasmo adornaba su rostro.

-Me disculpo, por mencionar cosas innecesarias en la reunión –se disculpó sinceramente –. Pero considero una falta de respeto, la manera en cómo desea arrebatarme una misión que he llevado a cabo a la perfección durante los últimos 2 meses.

-Estoy de acuerdo –habló el joven, dirigió su mirada hacia el causante de este altercado –. Hay que dejarlo en las manos de los profesionales.

-Arimori-sama –protestó en vano –. Esta misión ocurre dentro del territorio de la Familia Zeze, tenemos el derecho y obligación de intervenir en esto.

-Y yo se lo revocó –respondió con simpleza.

Todos en la reunión sintieron como había un pequeño tinte de molestia por lo que pasaba en su tono, adicionalmente sintieron la tensión que había entre los protagonistas de esta confrontación. La joven tenía un aura de burla, mientras el mayor tenía la evidente molestia pintada en la cara.

-Con eso dicho –retomó la palabra el joven líder de los onmyoujis –. Se concluye esta reunión, vayan con bien.

Vieron cómo se retiraba con la elegancia que debía poseer la persona que los dirigiría, el onmyouji que esta sobre ellos, los Doce Comandantes Celestiales, directos descendientes de los que pelearon al lado de Abe no Seimei en la gran batalla de hacía mil años, Arimori Tsuchimikado.

Cuando se retiró, todos los presentes comenzaron a retirarse. La ahora más joven en la habitación, se quedó un momento mientras sentía como cuatro pares de ojos la observaban. Finalmente, dos se retiraron dejando solo a tres personas en la habitación.

Sonrío. Sabiendo lo que iba a pasar.

-Entonces –comenzó –, es aquí donde me intimidan.

Mencionó mientras los miraba fijamente.

-¿Qué es lo que intentas hacer? –preguntó el joven con el que tuvo el altercado.

Esta vez, lo miró bien. Ante ella había dos personas, usaban el uniforme ceremonial al igual que ella. Uno tenía el corte que le hacía recordar a Yuuto con unos anteojos redondos que le daban un aspecto retro y el otro tenía una cresta en punta y una cola de caballo, las miradas de ambos eran de clara molestia hacia ellas, siendo el de anteojos el más claro.

Nunca ha tenido un contacto directo, más que el de ahora y cuando se realizó la ceremonia de sucesión. Era un hecho sin precedentes, dos individuos. Un humano y un shikigami juntos como líder y comandante de la Familia Zeze, luego de la muerte de Miku Zeze en aquella tan batalla fatal que hubo en contra del que en ese momento el tercer basara más fuerte, Gabura.

Aparecieron en el radar poco después de eso, Hibari y Stukumo Zeze. No sabe si han participado en los juegos del Castillo Harada, pero viendo que siempre están juntos es muy probable que no lo hiciera.

Hasta ahora poseían una relación profesional, ninguno se entremetía en las cosas del otro y había un respeto mutuo entre ellos como comandantes celestiales o eso creía hasta ahora…

-Sólo dejaba en claro que no dejaré que por el hecho de ser menor que tú –parándose con ambas manos apoyadas en la mesa, dándole más énfasis a sus palabras–. Dejaré que vengas e intentes robarme mis deberes como líder de la familia.

-Este es un asunto de la familia Zeze –intervino por primera vez el joven de coleta.

-Según el jefe ya no lo es.

-¿Qué es lo que escondes? –Inquirió el de lentes.

-¿A qué te refieres? –Preguntó con evidente molestia –. Sólo no quiero que te metas en mis asuntos, esto es algo de mi familia. Déjalo así.

Dejo de apoyar sus manos en la mesa y se disponía a retirarse de la presencia de ambos cuando el joven que de alguna manera le hacía recordar a Yuuto se interpuso en su camino.

Lo miró con evidente molestia.

-¿Por qué no quieres que nos encarguemos de esto, Amawaka-san? –Preguntó de manera forzada y notaba el sarcasmo combinado con la molestia evidente de no querer perder al hablarle.

Suspiró. Sabía mejor que nadie que tenían derechos, pero hay cosas que es mejor no saber. Especialmente con un tema tan delicado como este, pero estaban desperdiciando tiempo valioso mientras hablaban.

-Miren –dudó en seguir, pero ya no había vuelta atrás. Especialmente con lo que diría –, si tanto desean saber.

Desvió la mirada hacia la puerta, asegurándose que nadie estaba en la puerta. Los jóvenes la imitaron.

-Bien –habló captando su atención –. Vendrán conmigo como "apoyo" en esta misión.

-¡Ja! ¿Apoyo? –Se burló secamente el que bloqueaba su camino –. ¿Por qué aceptaríamos esa propuesta tuya?

-Porque el jefe les quitó el poder de decidir en esta operación y, bueno yo soy la única que puede hacerlos ver en primera persona este desastre sin que sus nombres aparezcan en el informe.

El joven con peinado de hongo se cruzó los brazos, mientras volteaba a ver a su compañero de coleta. Ambos intercambiaban miradas, evaluaban los pros y contras de mi propuesta, aunque salían más beneficiados si lo hacían a mi manera.

Parece que ambos entendieron mi punto porque asintieron al mismo tiempo. El joven volteó a verme y bajó los brazos. Se agachó un poco y acercó su cara a la mía con evidente molestia, pero ya no era la misma de hace momentos, sino una más suave por decirlo así.

-Aceptaremos esto, pero –ahí está siempre hay un "pero". Odio los peros en estas situaciones, nunca salen nada bueno en estos temas, en mis temas –. Si es una trampa o nos quieres ver la cara de tontos. Las pagaras caro.

Sonreí aguantando mi risa, y extendí mi mano derecha hacia él.

-Te aseguro que no será así, pero realmente creo que no deberían ver esto.

-¿Qué es lo que no quieres que veamos? –Preguntó mientras levantaba la mano para acercarla y estrechar la mía.

-La naturaleza humana –respondí estrechando su mano.

Pactando el acuerdo.

* * *

Una vez que terminamos de aclarar los puntos de cómo se harían las cosas esta noche, me despedí de mis compañeros y salí de la sala de reuniones.

La verdad es que intuía quien me estaría esperando a la salida y no me equivoqué. Parado en una de las columnas que se ven apenas sales de la sala, estaba apoyado con los brazos cruzados y tenía una mirada seria con un ligero toque de preocupación.

El gran genio exorcista, comandante celestial, mi maestro en un momento y actualmente mi compañero más confiable desde que me volví comandante celestial, no hace mucho, Shimon Ikagura.

-¿Quieres la detallada o el resumen? –Pregunté cuando se acercó a él.

-¿Cuánto dormiste esta semana? –Le respondió.

Sonrió dejando caer sus hombros, si era con él no tenía que fingir fortaleza como hace unos momentos. Cerró los ojos por un momento relajándose antes de mirarlo.

-La verdad –comenzó –, unas 15 o 20 más o menos…

-¿15? –Se notó claramente su incredulidad.

-Sí –contestó mirando a otro lado.

-Mayura –la llamó – ¿qué ocurre?

-Estoy arreglando.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Errores.

-Incluso es así, debes descansar.

-Tranquilo, la luz solar me llena de energía.

-¿Ahora eres una planta? –Preguntó de manera burlesca.

-Jajaja –respondió –. Metafóricamente sí.

-Jan Ingenhusz se revolcaría en su tumba si te escuchara.

-Dato curioso su nombre es Johannes, pero todos prefieren Jan por ser corto.

-Cuando se trata de botánica eres una enciclopedia.

Golpeo juguetonamente el hombro de Shimon, mientras sacude levemente su cabeza. Antes de detenerse y mirarlo con una sonrisa plasmada en su rostro.

-Mi madre es botánica –explicó –, tengo que defenderme en su campo o no soy digna de ser su hija.

Shimon rio ante sus palabras.

-¿Genética?

-En lo que se refieres a mi apariencia, pero mamá dice que me parezco a mi padre en muchos aspectos.

-¿Cómo?

-Soy muy testaruda.

-Eso es debatible –respondió –, ¿y seguirás con esto?

-¿Con qué?

-Desviando la conversación –aclaró –. Al punto que ya no hablaremos de tu falta de sueño.

Desvió la mirada al verse descubierta, Shimon suspiró antes de hablar nuevamente.

-Mayura –comenzó – no sé qué está pasando, pero debes descansar.

-Lo haré cuando acabe –prosiguió –, pero hasta entonces no puedo parar, no ahora.

-Es tan importante al punto de desvelarte.

-Shimon –lo nombro, era el momento – _"El arte es una mentira que nos acerca a la verdad"_

La miró intrigado ante sus palabras, sonrió buscando explicarlo de manera que quedara grabado en su memoria, si algo ocurriera…

-Todo lo que hago es parte de una gran mentira que jamás debió existir y yo, estoy buscando la verdad en medio de este enredo.

Shimon quiso replicar, pero se vio interrumpido por el timbre del celular de la joven. Saco el celular para ver quien la llamaba, se sorprendió con lo que vio y una irónica sonrisa cruzo sus labios.

-Lo siento debo contestar –hizo el ademán de irse, Shimon asintió.

Se alejó del joven con el celular en la mano, contestando cuando sintió que no podría escucharla con _"claridad"_.

-Dime –habló una vez que contestó.

-Ummm… tenemos un pequeño problema –su voz le daba a entender que no era para nada "pequeño".

-¿Se filtró información? –Preguntó ya cansada de toda la situación que atravesaba.

-En realidad –se intrigó con lo que escuchó –, no sabemos si hay una fuga.

-¿Entonces?

-Hay un ingreso de su parte.

-¿Qué?

-Sólo verificábamos s-

-Es imposible si saben que estaba en una reunión –lo interrumpió molesta.

-Por eso –le temblaba la voz –queríamos asegurarnos…

Suspiró ante este nuevo escenario, sabiendo a lo que se enfrentaba en este momento. Tomó la única decisión que consideraba la más viable y de paso cortaba de raíz unos pequeños dolores de cabeza, que habían rondado por su cabeza las últimas semanas.

-Borra toda la información.

-¡¿Qué?! –La sorpresa del otro lado de la línea era evidente –. Mayura-sama, aún no hemos revisado por completo el disco.

-Y es por eso que deberíamos borrarlo –habló –, si entraron con mi usuario hay un topo. Y si hay un topo, eso quiere decir que…

-Pueden haber copiado toda la información –concluyó.

-Tenemos esta información desde hace dos semanas y apenas vamos la mitad analizándola –informó.

-Si nos tomó dos semana –escuchaba atentamente –, a ellos también les tomará analizar lo que falta.

-Elimínalo todo –ordenó –, y quiero que ahora todo el análisis sea enviado a Yuzuru.

-¿Todo?

-Todo –afirmó –. Oh y lo que falta a mi correo personal.

-Entendido.

-Bien si eso es todo, te dejo. Debo atender unos asuntos con las misiones que se nos asignarán.

-Entendido, Mayura-sama.

Cortó la llamada y miró su celular, suspiró todo lo que pasaba en este momento era un verdadero dolor de cabeza, cansada y sin ganas de siquiera de sonreír para los demás tenía.

Masajeó la parte trasera de su cuello, mirando su celular abrió la aplicación de mensajes y escribió una palabra. Cuando lo mandó, escuchó que alguien la llamaba y levanto la mirada encontrándose con el líder de los onmyoujis, su mirada preocupada le decía todo lo que tenía que saber. Cuando este se acercó a ella, habló primero.

-Que tan malo es.

-Muy grave, sucedió lo que temíamos.

-Desaparecieron.

-Así es –la miró seriamente –Mayura-san, creo que lo mejor es avanzar de una vez.

-Sí –concordó –, llamaré al escuadrón, nos movilizaremos ahora mismo.

Arimori asintió antes sus palabras. Hizo una reverencia y se dirigió al ascensor, antes que se cerraran las puertas vio como Arimori tenía una mirada llena de profunda preocupación. Llamó a su mano derecha de inmediato.

-Mayura-sama –saludó Yuzuru.

-Cambio de planes –mencionó –que se reúnan ahora mismo, los esperaré en la ubicación que acordamos.

-Entendido –escuchó el pitido que indicaba que se había acabado la llamada.

Una vez hecho esto, llamó a otro número que esperaba llamar el día siguiente luego de descansar un poco…

-¿Sí? –Se escuchó una voz joven.

-Cambio de planes hay que movilizarse de inmediato.

-¿Qué pasó? –La burla era evidente – ¿Se escaparon?

-La verdad que sí –el silencio le indicó que no esperaban esto –. Al parecer alguien les aviso que íbamos por ellos o escucharon que había sospecha hacia ellos.

-¿Estas segura?

-Arimori-sama me lo acaba de confirmar –era todo lo que tenía que decir para que supieran que era cierto.

-¿Qué hacemos? –Sonrió ante su cooperación.

-Vayan a la ubicación que le di hace unos minutos.

-Muy bien, ¿algo más?

-Sí –respondió –. Asegúrense que nadie de los ancianos se entere a donde van.

-¿Insinúas que hay un alto mando de la Familia Zeze involucrado en este tema? –La molestía era evidente en su voz, se puso seria antes de contestar.

-Tú lo dijiste, no yo –cortó la llamada de inmediato.

Hizo estiramientos antes de dirigirse a la habitación donde se cambiaría para comenzar con la operación, ignorando que había una figura que la veía a lejos con detenimiento.

_Picasso_


End file.
